


Ocean Soul

by eternallydaydreaming



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tales, Mer!Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaydreaming/pseuds/eternallydaydreaming
Summary: Setting out on a voyage with her father changed Sania's life forever after a chance encounter with a mysterious merman.





	Ocean Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFXV Rare Pairs Week for the prompt "Fairy Tales." I ran out of time to write a full fic but managed to churn out a drabble. I may go back and write a full fic for this one.

They told her that mermaids weren’t real. Just figments of the imagination relegated to children’s fairytales, but she knew what she saw that day. No one could convince her otherwise.

What began as a voyage of a lifetime turned to tragedy. Sania was a born naturalist; her curious mind craved to understand the world around her. Especially all the wonderful lifeforms that thrived on Eos. She wished to see them all, even declaring that she would leave home to journey around the world. So when her father announced that he was setting sail for a new trade route and offered her to join him, how could she possibly have refused?! The chance to see foreign lands and all the fauna and flora they had to offer was all the temptation she needed to jump on board.

While sailing through the open sea, Sania marveled at fish that propelled themselves out of water and large marine mammals swimming majestically alongside the ship. The teen giggled as stacks of mist was forced out of the blowholes on the back of their heads. Then one night she saw him! She was certain it was a male. She only saw the back side but the broad shoulders and bulky biceps heavily suggested a merman…of course assuming mermaid anatomy mimicked human anatomy. His long black hair shimmered against the setting sun. But as quickly as she glimpsed the merman, he disappeared below the ocean’s surface. Only for a slit-second did she catch a glimpse of his tail’s silvery scales. Since that night, Sania kept her eyes to the ocean, hoping to catch sight of her elusive merman. Sometimes she was convinced she had found him again, but then he raced underwater, leaving her to wonder if it was only her imagination after all. Then again, Sania also couldn’t help but wonder if he secretly watched just like how she wished to silently observe him. Two naturalists in their native habitat, surrendering themselves to their curiosity.

Then the tempest hit! Dark clouds clustered angrily around them, threatening them with flashes of lightning and thunderous booms rattling the ship. The waves grew to walls of water that tossed the ship around like a toy. Sania’s stomach churned and she feared of regurgitating her dinner. The last wave crushed the wooden ship. The last Sania remembered was wooden planks swirling around her along with various debris from the cargo hold. She desperately held her breath, fighting to reorient herself, unsure of what was up and what was down. Her lungs burned as it begged for more oxygen. Her head swam as she grew dizzy and lightheaded. As her body felt more deprived, her vision narrowed until her eyelids sealed shut. The last sensation she felt was a strong arm wrapping around her chest, securing her limp body against a broad, muscular chest.

She awoke a few days later to learn that her father was lost at sea, along with the rest of his crew. She was the lone survivor. During her mourning, Sania visited the beach daily and stared longingly at the sea, hoping to find her savior. Her mother tried to convince her to stop her futile search. Sania regretted confiding to her mother the story of her rescue. The whispers amongst the household – no, the town in general – were pitiful gossips of a girl who lost her wits the day she lost her father. How could such an earthly girl lose herself to a fantasy? 

“It’s just her way of coping,” they would say. “Whatever helps her overcome her sorrow and find peace.”

But one evening, as she turned back to return home after watching the sunset, she turned one last time toward a rock that jutted out of the water. Her eyes locked on a shy man, peering around the rock, concern etched into his features as he carefully studied her face. Raising her hand, Sania offered a small wave. A broad smile tugged at his lips as he returned a happy wave before diving beneath the surface. Placing her hand over her heart, Sania prayed that one day she will get a chance to properly introduce herself to her merman. Then one day, perhaps she will once again find her way into his strong embrace.


End file.
